


A Lo Hecho, Pecho

by drowning_in_otps



Series: Dust and Gold [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Latino Character, M/M, Prostitution, Swearing - because of Jason's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_in_otps/pseuds/drowning_in_otps
Summary: A lo hecho, pecho. In the face of deeds done, present a full chest. It was a saying Jason had heard a lot of the time as a kid. Usually after he’d done something pretty damn stupid and his mamá had had it with his shit and his excuses.Pretty much, in a roundabout way, it was another way of saying what's done is done, and you're going to face the consequences whether you like it or not, and fuck, he didn’t even want to start thinking about what the consequences for this might be.Because sooner or later, things always came back around to bite you on the ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second part in a series of one shots cowritten by Zillabird. I apologize for how long it took to get this out. Life got a little crazy. I have designated writing days now, so it shouldn't take quite so long again!

_A lo hecho, pecho._ In the face of deeds done, present a full chest. It was a saying Jason had heard a lot of the time as a kid. Usually after he’d done something pretty damn stupid and his mamá had had it with his shit and his excuses.

Pretty much, in a roundabout way, it was another way of saying what's done is done, and you're going to face the consequences whether you like it or not, and fuck, he didn’t even want to start thinking about what the consequences for this might be.

He sighed lowly as he rested the side of his head against his hand. The numbers and words on the computer screen were all blurring together and swapping places on him, and even if they weren’t, it wasn’t like he could fucking focus on them anyway. Not with the memory of a warm, slick body pressed against his still vivid and at the forefront.

As a rule, he didn’t pay for sex. It wasn’t in him to sleep with someone who was only after the cash he had in his pocket, and while he didn’t have enough time for any kind of relationship, one night stands brought with them a whole different kind of mess he wanted no part of.

But yesterday… yesterday had been bad. From the moment he’d woken up to a phone call from Bruce, things had taken a turn towards Shitsville and fast.

After his fifth attempt at trying to get the data entered into his spreadsheet, only to swap the columns and mix-match the numbers, Jason blew out a frustrated breath and pushed away from his desk. “ _Ay dios mio_ ,” he mumbled to himself, leaning back in his chair with his arm thrown over his eyes, cursing himself out for not being able to get his head in the game.

Why the hell he was letting some _mocoso_ from Crime Alley get to him, he had no idea.

There was a knock on his office door, and he lifted his head back up just in time to watch it open. “Yeah, sure, come right on in,” he remarked dryly, sitting up straight and moving with the chair back up against the desk.

The ten year old looked at him as if he were a particularly boring insect. “It’s my father’s company. As a result, I don’t need your permission to enter your office or any other portion of the building.” Yeah, Jason was _positive_ that would fly by Bruce without a problem. Letting the little demon child get his hands into everything.

“ _Our_ father,” Jason corrected, “and yes, you fucking do, you little shit.” He paused for a moment, as if he was just now fully connecting the fact that Damian was here. He narrowed his eyes at his little brother, taking in the uniform he was still wearing. “Aren’t you supposed to be tormenting the general population of Gotham Academy right now? What gives?”

Damian gave him a cool look, a single eyebrow raised on his dark features inherited from his _puta_ of a mother. “Not that it is any of your business, Todd, but there was a teacher inservice. Pennyworth had some errands to run, so I instructed him to drop me off here so that I could ensure you weren’t bringing ruin to my inheritance.”

Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Damian was ten. He shouldn’t be worrying about anything more than what chicos or chicas he thought were cute. Or getting good grades.

Not about his ‘future inheritance.’

“Right. Uh huh. Well, I’m busy, _diablito_ , so unless you’ve got a real reason to be here, scram.” He made a shooing motion with his hand, not at all impressed by the unamused look his brother was sending his way.

“Busy,” Damian repeated, moving towards his brother’s desk and dropping into one of the chairs in front of it, school bag falling to the left of it. “Is that what you call what you were doing? To me, it looked like laziness. No doubt a result of lack of sleep since you didn’t return to the Manor last night.”

“I do have my own place now, you know,” Jason said dryly. And it wasn’t like his move out of the Manor had been recent. It would be two years in April.

“You may, but that doesn’t change the fact that you can’t be trusted to look after yourself.” He glanced over Jason, eyes falling on his brother’s backwards tie. “Clearly. Should I start sending Pennyworth over each morning to ensure you’re properly attired since you refuse to return to our home?”

_“Should I start sending Pennyworth over each morning to ensure you’re properly attired?”_ Jason mocked in a high pitch voice. Damian glowered at him.

“And I’m supposedly the child.” There was a distaste in the kid’s voice that had him smirking. He walked around his desk to ruffle Damian’s hair, smirk widening as his brother jerked back and glared at him all the harder.

“Yeah, you kind of are,” Jason said easily, dropping onto the arm of the chair. “It’s okay, though. I know it’s ‘cause you missed me.” He reached to pull the younger Wayne into a noogie, but before he could get the chance, Damian was pushing his backpack against him like some sort of shield and used the distraction to move across the room with a scowl.

“I do _not_ want one of your incessant, childish noogies,” he hissed at him, the ten year old looking flustered and a little out of sorts. “And I did _not_ miss you, is that understood?”

“Crystal,” Jason said amused. He glanced at the clock and saw it was almost noon. “You wanna grab something for lunch, diablito?” There was something knowing in his tone. He wasn’t stupid or unobservant by any means. He knew _exactly_ why his little brother had wanted Alfred to drop him off here, even if the little demon wouldn’t admit to it out loud just to save precious face. 

Damian cleared his throat and straightened his uniform shirt while jutting his chin up. “Tt. I suppose I must since Father will want to see that we are continuing to foster a healthy relation despite your blatant disregard for our family name.”

“Mmhm.” Jason didn’t even bother to hide his amusement as he grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on overtop of the monkey suit he had to wear to work. “Whatever you say, _hermanito_ , whatever you say.” He held the door open for him, grinning at the look of disdain Damian sent him on his way out, before following him. “What, don’t like the jacket?” He asked, looking mock hurt as he pressed a hand to his chest.

“I like the jacket just fine. It’s the combination of motorcycle casual and business professional that I find appalling.” Damian gave him another look, and it had Jason grinning wider.   


“Don’t like it, bring it up to the big guy about starting up casual office days.” Because where he went, the leather jacket was going to go to, and there wasn’t anything B could do about it. Alfred would browbeat him until he gave in if Bruce ever even considered firing him for it.

They walked through the busy floor to get to the elevator, and while they waited for it to come up, Jason glanced over at his little brother again, noticed the way Damian was biting on the corner of his mouth hard while staring hard at one particular spot on the ground. He watched him for a moment before there was a quiet ping from the elevator as the doors opened, and Damian shuffled into it pretty quickly.

Jason followed him warily, keeping an eye on his brother. “Something on your mind, kid?”

“No.” The response was sharp, instantaneous, but Jason caught the way the kid straightened, the way he squared his shoulders back, and it was far too defensive for Jason to just let it go.

“You sure about that?” The doors opened again in the parking garage, and the two of them walked out towards Jason car, in the spot right next to Bruce’s. “Because you’re kind of acting like someone pissed in your cheerios, and since I know you don’t like cheerios, that means something’s gotta be up.”

The fact that Damian didn’t even respond, just pulled open the passenger door to the car roughly and slammed it shut once he was in speaking louder than actual words. As did the silence once Jason joined him in the car, after muttering a quiet, “ _Ave Maria._ ”

He watched his little brother for a moment before asking again, “What’s going on, kid?” He rested his hands on the steering wheel, but he didn’t start up the car. He just watched Damian, giving the kid time to get his thoughts together, figure out just how much he wanted to tell him.

They might fight like cats and dogs sometimes, but they were family, and Damian was his annoying kid brother, and there wasn’t jack shit Jason wouldn’t do for the kid.

Damian looked away from him and rested the side of his head against the window, eyes looking out at the packed garage. He was silent for another couple minutes before admitting, “Mother contacted Father yesterday. She wants visitation reinstated.” Predictably, Jason could tell, Bruce had refused, which had led into an explosive argument that landed Damian right in the middle of it all.

“Shit,” Jason whispered, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against his seat. Silence filled the space between them again before Damian finally spoke up again.

“Is it wrong that I miss her?” The question was soft, uncertain, and when he looked back over at Damian, there was a pair of dark blue eyes looking to him for answers.

It had Jason’s chest tightening before he reached over and rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Not at all, kiddo.” He managed a small, tight smile. “She’s your mom, you know? You’re always gonna miss her, no matter what shit she pulls.” Because fuck knows he missed Willis Todd some days, and the bastard had made sure Jason had spent a majority of his younger years black and blue on the off weeks when he wasn’t in jail for some petty crime or another. “It’s just human nature to miss people we’re better off without.”

And Damian was without a doubt better off without Talia al Ghul in his life with all of her poison and venom. There’d been no doubt in his mind when Talia had shown up to the Manor with a five year old Damian that she loved her son. It was clear as day in the reluctance she’d shown to leave him behind, the way her hand had lingered on his face before she’d pulled back and put back on that al Ghul mask they all shared.

But that didn’t mean she was any good for him. Because Jason had been there in the years following, watched the way the upbringing Damian had gone through those first five years still influenced him even today just through his interactions with other people. Watched him struggle to try and be accepted while trying to pretend that he didn’t care what other people thought of him because al Ghuls couldn’t be bothered to worry about what those beneath them cared.

Except Damian did care. Jason had never seen a kid more desperate to make a friend. And Ra’s and Talia had made that difficult for him. So yeah, Talia might love her kid, but as far as Jason was concerned, she could stay the hell away from him.

“We’ll figure it out, diablito _._ I promise.”

~~~

Twenty minutes later, the hostess had them seated at a little diner off of Fifth Avenue, in the back corner by the window, and Jason was trying not to laugh at the disgusted little scowl his little brother was wearing.

“Why do you always insist on taking me to places like this?” Damian inquired.

“Because food doesn’t need to be cooked in a five star restaurant to be good,” Jason said easily, shrugging off his jacket and grinning. “Besides, you love pizza,” he pointed out. “That’s not exactly sophisticated eating.”

The ten year old’s lips thinned. “There’s a clear difference.”

“Sure there is,” Jason said lightly, clearly humoring him and nothing more. A fact that wasn’t lost on Damian, whose glare intensified.

“There _is_ ,” Damian insisted, grinding his teeth a little. “Except your IQ is so low that any scientific explanation would be lost on the likes of you.”

“Mocoso,” Jason snorted. “ _No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.”_

“ _Astatie alttahadduth bulughat 'ukhraa 'ayda_ ,” Damian responded coolly, the boy leaning back against the cushioned booth seat and crossing his arms over his chest. “ _'Ant la shay' khas._ ”

Jason wished he could say he knew what the hell Damian had just said, but he hadn’t the faintest fucking clue. He supposed that made them even. Before he could think of anything to say, his train of thoughts were interrupted by their waiter coming up.

“Hello, I’m Dick, and I’ll be your server toda--” The waiter cut off at the exact time Jason looked up at him. The first thing Jason was caught off guard by were the familiar blue eyes followed by dark hair framing a strong jaw and tan skin.

His lips curved into a small smirk, even as he cursed silently that the very person responsible for his earlier internal debate was right here before him. While he was with his little brother.

Because of course that’s how much life loved to mess with him.

“Eh, I think I like Robin better,” Jason remarked before glancing at Damian and giving a slight nod. “What do you want to drink, diablito?” He could still remember the way Dick had looked the night before, his cheeks flushed and his pupils dilated, breathing coming in pants…

Definitely not thoughts he needed to be having when Damian was sitting right across from him because the _last_ thing he wanted to do was be the one to give the kid the whole birds and the bees speech.

Which he just _knew_ was going to be passed off to him somehow because if it was left up to Bruce, the man would just print off explanations from online and hand it over just to get out of having to actually _talk_ about it to his son.

Jason was just damn glad he’d never had to suffer through that with Bruce. The one time Bruce had tried when he’d been younger, all he’d had to do was raise an eyebrow at him and ask if he remembered he lived on the streets for years before he’d taken him in.

That had shut Bruce up, and the relieved expression that had crossed the man’s face had made thirteen year old him roll his eyes and mutter in Spanish that the man was _muy loco_.  


Damian watched his brother strangely before glancing towards the waiter, who was staring at Jason, and then glancing back at his brother once more. “I’ll have tea with lemon,” he said slowly, little eyes looking back and forth between the two still, trying to ascertain the situation.

“And I’ll have a water with lemon,” Jason said, cocking his head to the side to look up at the man. This time, his surprise was out of the way enough for him to notice the bags under his eyes still, which made him wonder a little what time the guy’s shift had started since he’d been snoring when Jason had left him early that morning.

 

“Um… yeah, alright,” Dick said, snapping out of his trance to write down the drink orders. “I’ll… be right back with those.” He glanced at Jason again, hating the way panic bubbled in his stomach, even as he left the table to go fill the drinks.

He’d been pretty lucky over the past couple years. He never ran into his nighttime customers during the day. Or even if he did, they never recognized him. He found that most people didn’t pay much attention to who they had on their knees or bent over as long as they were getting what they wanted, and that had always been fine by him.

So of course, with his luck, he ran into one the very next day at his day job of all places. And not just any john, but _Jason_ , the only one who’d probably paid enough attention _to_ recognize him.

And now he knew his name and where he worked.

Fuck if that wasn’t the greatest thing to add onto his plate right now. He couldn’t afford to change corners. Not when he was already pretty established there and had his share of regulars who went looking for him.

And Jason seemed like a good guy, a decent guy, but the last thing Dick needed too was to become someone’s charity case.

He returned with their drinks a minute later, no matter how tempted he was to pass off the table to Stephanie. He knew she’d take it in a heartbeat because the way Jason was dressed, much like the night before, screamed money, which usually meant somewhat decent tips.

He cleared his throat and sat the drinks down on the table, cutting off the little boy sitting across from Jason. His brother? “What can I get the two of you to eat today?” He flashed his usual smile, the one that got him good tips, even if he really wasn’t feeling it.

But that was fine because he was used to it.

 

“I’ll have the house burger,” Jason responded, closing up the menu and handing it over. “With onion rings instead of fries, please. What about you, Dames?”

Damian glowered at his brother. “I’ll have the vegetarian burger with fries, I suppose, since I am being forced to eat this drivel.”

“Spoiled rich kid,” Jason muttered under his breath. Didn’t realize just what good eats there were here. He looked at Dick again, curiosity flashing within his eyes. He should’ve known that Robin - Dick - had a day job. It made sense since most people who hooked needed extra cash when those damn _chulos_ liked to take most of what they earned.

He just hadn’t expected to run into him _here_.

“So… this is your day job, huh?” he remarked. His sharp teal eyes didn’t miss the way Dick seemed to wince a little. He rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna stalk you, _mocoso_.” It just meant that he’d been right, that Dick was working the streets for someone other than himself. “I was just trying to start up some conversation.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t think now’s a good time,” Dick responded evenly. “I’m working.”

Jason raised an eyebrow and glanced around the pretty barren diner before looking back at him. “It seems pretty dead to me right now.” It was eleven, which had been his whole point of going out for lunch now. So that they could beat the lunch rush since Damian wasn’t a huge fan of people as things were, and Jason really wasn’t either.

The only difference was that Jason could keep his mouth shut when he had to, but Damian… He was more inclined to insult anyone who accidentally got in his way, and Jason would be the one who’d have to deal with that.

“By now’s not a good time, I meant I don’t want to talk,” the waiter informed him bluntly before turning and walking away to put in their orders.

That was fine by Jason. He liked a challenge and, while that wasn’t necessarily how he saw Dick since he wasn’t planning on pursuing _anything_ with someone who he’d paid to be around him because that that was just asking for a headache he was pretty sure he wasn’t ready for, _getting_ Dick to talk to him was a challenge all on its own and would be a hell of a lot more interesting than those damn budget analysis’ he had waiting for him back in his office.

Especially since he wasn’t so sure Dick’s pimp was watching out for him considering what Jason had come upon during their first meeting, and while Jason hated those fucking bastards, sometimes they made things a little easier to bear, if you had the right one.

He looked back across the table and found Damian staring at him with a heavy frown on his lips. “What?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at him,

Damian shook his head after a moment. “You’re pathetic,” he informed him, making Jason roll his eyes.

“Love you too, hermanito. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS (in order of appearance - only the first appearance of the word in a oneshot will be italicized to avoid confusion)
> 
> A lo hecho, pecho - (loosely) In the face of deeds done, present a full chest.  
> Ay dios mio - Oh my god  
> Mocoso - a young girl or boy who is acting like a brat  
> Puta - whore/bitch (Directly translated, it means whore, but some use it interchangeably for bitch (as intended here) - though there are other translations for bitch)  
> Diablito - little devil/demon  
> Hermanito - little brother  
> Ave Maria - a prayer to the Virgin Mary  
> No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver - There are none so blind as those who won't see.  
> 'Astatie 'an 'atakallam lighat 'ukhraa 'ayda. 'Ant la shay' khas - I can speak other languages too. You're not special. (Arabic - I used Google Translate, so if it's wrong, I apologize)  
> Chulo - pimp


End file.
